diablo3plfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Kategoria:Potwory
Potwory są jedną z głównych zalet w Diablo III, Potwory widziane w poniższym spisie są to na ogół znane i rozpoznawane już z Diablo 3. Siegebreaker Assault Beast Siege Breaker to jeden z mini-bossów. Kilkukrotnie większa od człowieka bestia wyposażona jest w metalowe szpony i chroniący główę hełm. Dysponuje rozrywającym na strzępy atakiem i ma sporo życia. Ponadto, jest w stanie użyć potężnego combosa za pomocą szponów. Thousand Pounder Przywołany przez Mrocznych Kultystów potwór podobny do wyrośniętego Groteska. Uzbrojony w dwie maczugi, którymi miażdży swój cel, jest powolnym przeciwnikiem i najlepiej "zdjąć" go z dystansu, nawet jako klasa do walki wręcz. Leoric Leoric jest to Król szkieletów wskrzeszony do życia, był on zabity przez swojego kapitana Lachdanana,Występuje on w katakumbach pod klasztorem Horadrimów. Podstawowe Potwory Są to potwory które najczęściej są spotykane na naszej drodze. Activated Vessel poświęcając się przeklętym demonicznym obrzędom, ci Kultyści są w stanie oddać swoje ciało demonowi, który opętuje ich i zwiększa siłę fizyczną. Nie wszystkim Kultystom się to udaje od razu i im prędzej pozbawimy ich życia, tym lepiej dla nas. Beast Beast agresywne stworzenia z zachowania przypominające rozjudzonego byka gotowego do szarży (której też używają). Rzadko występują w znacznych grupach, mają stosunkowo więcej życia i defensywy. Najlepiej unikać ich szarż - da się je łatwo rozpoznać, Bestia przygotowując się do niej w charakterystyczny sposób szoruje o ziemię kopytami. Berserker Berserker przypominający upadłych barbarzyńców wojownicy, najczęściej wyposażeni w broń dwuręczną i dysponujący potężnym atakiem. Ów atak da się przewidzieć podobnie jak w przypadku Bestii i zrobić unik, co zaskutkuje wbiciem się broni Berserkera w ziemię umożliwiając nam skuteczny i bezpieczny atak. Często jednak jest ich zbyt wiele aby dostrzegać zamiarów wroga. Crawling Torso Crawling Torsochodzące trupy (również te czołgające się bez nóg) jak i zombie to powolni i mało groźni przeciwnicy. Atakują tylko wręcz i nie mają godnych uwagi umiejętności. Typowe mięso do szatkowania podczas zwiedzania podziemi i cmentarzy. Cultist CultistSą to magowie, Którzy współpracują z Berserkerami. Cultyści są słabi ale mogą oni strzelać z kul ognia i mogą wzywać potężne demony, Więc najlepiej jest ominąć Berserkera i zabić cultyste jak najszybciej. Dark Demon These odd, half-skeletal creatures are summoned from raw, red manhole-like openings in the ground by Dark Cultists. They are quadrupedal, and look a bit like a dog crossed with a crocodile, then turned inside out. They are quick of foot, but appear to possess only melee attacks. Dune Thresher Dune ThresherRęka Opatrzności spoczęła na mym ramieniu kiedy przygotowywałem się aby spisać swe przemyślenia, jakie pojawiły się na początku mego epickiego zobowiązania by zgromadzić cała wiedzę świata w jednym miejscu. Wieść o przebiegłym podziemnym stworzeniu, które zabiło mieszkańca tuż za granicami miasta dała mi wspaniałą okazję aby na własne oczy zobaczyć jedno z bardziej niepokojących stworzeń tego świata - Dune Thresher’a. Fallen Shaman Fallen Shamans return in Diablo III, but none have yet been seen in screenshots. We only know of them thanks to this animated gif, which Blizzard's D3 Community Manager, Bashiok, had as his forum avatar. Fallen were in D1 and took on an expanded role with new AI, shamans, and grouping habits in D2 ( ). How they'll progress in D3 remains to be seen, but everyone seems to like this monster type, so their return is a popular one. Ghostly Orb Ghostly Orbs are a sort of monster generator, creating a wraith every few seconds until they are destroyed. They've only been seen in the WWI 2008 gameplay movie, when four of them emerge from the floor in a trapped room and begin producing wraiths as soon as they are active. Ghoul These swarming monsters appear to be the zombie cannon fodder of Diablo III. They are blue-skinned undead who spawn in great numbers, are quite fleet of foot and quick of movement, but are fairly weak and easy to kill. Ghouls can be seen climbing up the walls and swarming the Barbarian in the beginning of the WWI 2008 gameplay movie. They die almost as fast as they race to battle (which is quite quickly). Gnarled Walker The only type of this monster yet seen is called the Wood Wraith, but they are called Gnarled Walkers in the concept art, and that seems a more likely name for the entire monster type. Gnarled Walkers are not just living, Ent-like trees, but are demonic, possessed um... trees. From the concept art they look to be things, mad plants, rather than individual entities. They do not have faces, and they are not bipedal bodies formed from wood. They are literally demonic trees, soulless and mindless and deformed by the dark magics that have animated them. Goatman The goatmen foot soldiers seen thus far are much as they were in Diablo II. They mill around in medium-sized packs, wielding huge two-handed polearms, and attack quickly, but not very effectively. The D3 goatmen have quick footspeed and a fast swing, but they pause for a long time between attacks. Their death sounds seem to be improved over how they were in D2, though they're not quite as delightfully bleaty and goaty as they were in D1, when their enticing noises put them amongst everyone's favourite monsters to kill. In Diablo III they finally received a proper backstory though... Goatman Shaman Though goatmen were a popular monster in D1 and D2, the Goatman Shaman is a new unit, and nothing is yet known about its abilities. Presumably it will be able to buff goatmen in various ways, and perhaps heal or even resurrect them as well. It is known that the shaman have intelligent AI; one in the WWI 2008 gameplay movie runs when its herd is wiped out by a Witch Doctor's Wall of Zombies, finds a new pack of goatmen, and takes up a position behind them. Grotesque One of the more interesting monsters seen in the WWI 2008 movie, the Grotesque are basically living pinatas. They are fat, white, humanoid monsters, who either don't have an attack or a very weak one. What they do instead is run up to a player who comes into range, take a few hits, bend over backwards, and rupture into a massive fountain of wriggling silver eels called Lamprey. There seem to be far more eels within a grotesque than their volume would permit, but such is the nature of magic. Lamprey Lamprey are squirming eels that emerge in a flood from a ruptured Grotesque. They are not powerful monsters, but are disgusting in their fecundity and must be stomped out, like giant maggots. Scavenger The scavenger returns from Diablo I, and it's taken on some properties of the from Diablo II. They look more like animals than demons, and are somewhat badger-like in their furry, striped appearance. But they leap and dart around wildly, and seem quite capable of swarming an unwary hero by sheer numbers. Skeleton As iconic as zombies, animated human skeletons have been featured in all of the Diablo games, and just about every other fantasy RPG ever made. In D3, plain skeleton warriors are joined Skeletal Summoners, Skeletal Archers, and Skeletal Shieldman, and (perhaps) other types not yet revealed. Skeletal Archer The basic bones with a bow, Skeletal Archers return for their third go 'round in the Diablo series, and they are much as they've ever been. A humanoid skeleton with a bow and a relatively slow firing rate. They are not dangerous one on one, but a pack of them can be pretty nasty, especially against low armor or stationary targets. Skeletal Executioner Skeletal Executioners are a larger, more powerful version of skeletons, instantly recognizable by their red hoods, huge shoulder pads, and the massive headsmen axes. They only pick up the axes when they are about to use them, and they use both arms to deliver vicious overhead chops with their weapons. Skeletal executioners have a short range charge attack that they finish with a devastating chop of their axes. Being hit by one won't actually kill a character in a single blow, but it's quite painful. Skeletal Shieldman Skeletal Shieldmen spawn with large, round, glowing blue shields from which they derive their names. They carry a sword as well, but use it only sporadically, and not with very great effect. Their chief purpose is as a defensive unit, and a phalanx of these skeletons can usually be found in front of Skeletal Archers or a Skeletal Summoners. They block very effectively, thwarting most attacks launched straight at them, but are very slow to turn and can be flanked or simply run past without much difficulty. Skeletal Summoner These skeleton shaman spawn with packs of Skeletal Archers and Skeletal Shieldman for protection. The Summoners are larger than regular skeletons, and have glowing purple/pink orbs around their upper bodies. These may be shields, decoration, or an indication what type of elemental damage they deal. During battle the summoners stay to the rear of their foot soldiers, where they keep busy summoning fresh skeletons, or hurling purple projectiles at any players who stray into range. The Unburied These huge, hulking, spike-covered monsters are undead; the largest type of undead ever seen in any of the Diablo titles. They are slow of foot and hard-hitting, much like the club-wielding seen in Diablo II. The only Unburied yet seen were early in the game, during the demo levels available at Blizzcon 2008, and were not too nasty. It's expected that we'll find more dangerous varieties of them later in the game, since that's how the monsters in Diablo III roll. Walking Corpse These slow moving zombies are a bit larger than the base model, and can presumably take a bit more punishment. They are a very similar creature though, shambling around aimlessly, too stupid to use weapons or spells, only dangerous in large groups. Walking corpses have a unique talent, in that upon death they sometimes break in half, but continue the battle as their upper bodies snap off and become a Crawling Torso. Wraith Wraiths return in Diablo III, and while their function looks about the same, their graphics have been substantially improved. They were seen emerging from Ghostly Orbs in the WWI 2008 movie, and it's not known if they can only come from those odd monster generators, or if they'll be found roaming (floating) freely in the dungeons as well. Wraiths have a melee slashing attack, and a ranged life drain attack as well. That one has a lovely graphic, with a swirling stream of blueish vapour flowing from the character to the Wraith. Wretched Dead These zombies come in male and female varieties, and appear to be a slight upgrade from the generic, brains-loving shamblers. They look somewhat gothic, the females in ripped gowns, the males like they've just spent their allowance at Hot Topic. Zombie Zombies return to Diablo III in much the same form as they occupied in Diablo I and Diablo II. Humanoid, slow, shambling, and just generally unpleasant. Their slow speed and negligible intelligence makes them perfect targets for new characters to warm up and level up against.